<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the only heaven I'll be sent to is when I'm alone with you by noctistellae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30073530">the only heaven I'll be sent to is when I'm alone with you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/noctistellae/pseuds/noctistellae'>noctistellae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Crack Treated Seriously, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, sam and gabriel are only flirting, sam winchester recovers his lost shoe, there was only one bed but they don't even use it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:08:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30073530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/noctistellae/pseuds/noctistellae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Free Will was starting their investigation for yet another case when the unexpected return of an old friend changed their plans completely. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>//</p>
<p>Or: Gabriel comes back "from the dead" and is a mischievous little shit who wants to help two lovestruck idiots figure some things out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the only heaven I'll be sent to is when I'm alone with you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotham_lovers/gifts">gotham_lovers</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a re-write of something silly i wrote 4 years ago and wanted to share with a friend. <br/>Title is from Hozier's take me to church and is also lowkey inspired by <a href="https://the-rainbow-meme.tumblr.com/post/190394447982/hozier-take-me-to-church-church">this post</a> <br/>Also as I was writing I got carried away and this might be a little ooc so sorry about that !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Room for three, please” the eldest hunter said approaching the motel’s entrance desk. When the young receptionist gave him the key, he gently smiled at her before turning to his 2 companions.</p>
<p>Once in the room, Sam started to go through their weapons duffle bag to make sure everything was as it should be, while Castiel curiously examined the whole place. The rain drops made a somewhat relaxing noise when they crashed against the window at an increasingly fast and intense pace.</p>
<p>“So… what are you going to do?” Dean asked the angel.</p>
<p>“With what?” The angel asked back, confused by the question.</p>
<p>“You know… during the night. You don’t sleep.” He tried to clarify but the angel still looked at him oblivious to what he was trying to get at. Their little conversation peeked Sam’s interest making him look up from what he was doing. “And don´t even start with that whole watching over us crap, you know it’s creepy!”</p>
<p>The angel opened his mouth in an attempt to defend himself but Sam cut him in.</p>
<p>“He’s right, Cas-” he started but couldn’t continue.</p>
<p>The door had suddenly opened banging against the wall and making a loud noise. Cold and wind was starting to come into their warm room, accompanied by a little bit of rain water. Sam and Dean quickly stood up, picking up their guns, while Cas took a few steps towards the door, all three of them ready for a fight.</p>
<p>There was a little whoosh sound and out of thin air a man appeared. He was short and he had long light brown hair. He snapped his fingers and the door closed itself again.</p>
<p>“Gabriel?” Sam asked in disbelief while lowering his gun. Dean didn’t follow his brother’s action and Cas was completely stunned. “You’re alive?!”</p>
<p>“Of course I am alive, Samsquatch.” The archangel replied with his typical arrogant tone, to which Sam simply rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“What the hell are you doing here?” Dean asked menacing, still pointing his gun at him.</p>
<p>Hearing Dean’s voice made Castiel snap out of his shock. He turned to Dean and grabbed his wrist, making him lower his gun.</p>
<p>“Oh, Dean!” Gabriel exclaimed in the most dramatic way possible, walking towards him and slightly grabbing his shoulder. Dean glared at him at the gesture so he backed off a little. “I’ve spent all these years tirelessly searching the universe” Gabriel continued with an excessively amount of drama. “But I couldn’t find the slightest trace of your heterosexuality”</p>
<p>Dean looked at him furiously. The room fell silent, the air a little bit thick despite the cold that the storm had brought inside. Gabriel pretended not to notice any change and kept on going with his little theatrics.</p>
<p>“Little brother,” the archangel said approaching Castiel and also laying his hand on his shoulder. Cas, unlike Dean, didn’t mind it. “As tragic as it is, I couldn’t find yours either.” The angel squinted his eyes in both confusion and annoyance. “I’m going to be honest with you guys,” Gabriel continued, turning to face them all. “I don’t think there’s a way to get them back.”</p>
<p>“You son of a bitch!” Dean exclaimed, running out of patience and advancing towards the archangel, taking his gun out again. He knew it couldn’t hurt him but he was angry and not thinking straight and he at least wanted him to shut up.</p>
<p>“I don’t have time for this!” Gabriel said quickly, lifting his hand in the air, “Fix your issues” he snapped his fingers and both Dean and Cas disappeared. When they opened their eyes, they found themselves in a room, the lights were dimmed, no windows, no doors. Just a big bed in the centre covered with rose petals.</p>
<p>“SAMMY” Dean shouted when he realised his brother wasn’t there with them. “Cas do something!”</p>
<p>The angel looked at him alarmed.</p>
<p>“I can’t, Dean. Something’s blocking my powers. Gabriel is an archangel; I can’t overpower whatever this is.”</p>
<p>Dean turned slightly, grabbing his head with his hands “Dammit, Gabriel!”</p>
<p>Another whooshing sound filled the air for a few seconds and the archangel appeared in front of them.</p>
<p>“Get us out of here!” Dean demanded.</p>
<p>“¡No can’t do, Dean-O! Just forgot something.” Gabriel said and after snapping his fingers once more he disappeared.</p>
<p>The room was suddenly filled with music, it was romantic or even seductive. Dean noticed a change of temperature, was he imagining it? Was it just him? The anger of everything they just went through? He looked at Cas and he seemed unaffected, just staring at the room thinking about finding a way out.</p>
<p>Dean felt frustration start to rise inside of him. And anger, more anger. He let his impulse take over him for a moment and kicked a chair all the way to the other corner of the room. The noise made Cas turn around.</p>
<p>“Dean! Would you please calm down?!” he said, more demanding than asking.</p>
<p>“Cas, your dick brother, for some twisted reason that must probably seem fun to him, locked us away in this room and I don’t know if you noticed but the temperature is starting to go up here and I really don’t want to die in a sauna.” He argued without even considering calming down.</p>
<p>“I didn’t notice the temperature change,” Castiel admitted worried, adding this fact to his mental list of things he needed to figure out right now. “but screaming at me and kicking stuff won’t do anything other than waste your energy so if you really want to get out of here you better calm down and help me figure this out.” He said firmly.</p>
<p>Dean didn’t answer but his shoulders dropped slightly and he took a deep breath. That’s all the answer Castiel needed.</p>
<p>. . .</p>
<p>Sam was pacing anxiously from one side of the room to the other, trying to think of a way to get his brother and best friend back. Wondering where the hell they were in the first place.</p>
<p>“Why do you have to be such a drama queen, Gabriel?” He said to the empty room, exasperated.</p>
<p>“See, Sammy” The aforementioned said after appearing by his side. “This whole thing about pretending to be dead is all fun and games but I think it was about time I came back. And when you’re someone like me you can’t just knock on the door and say ‘hey, I’m alive, yay!’. No, when you’re someone like me, Sammy, you have to make a great comeback. But I must say, the storm really helped with the dramatic touch and that wasn’t even my fault!”</p>
<p>“Just shut up, you idiot” Sam said, tired of the archangel’s shenanigans that did nothing to ease his worry. “And don’t call me Sammy, only Dean does that. You know Dean? My brother? Shorter than me, green eyes, bowlegs? Bring him back, now! And Cas too!” he ordered.</p>
<p>“Oh!” Gabriel said excitedly “Look at you!! The little moose hunter thinking he can boss me around, so cute!”</p>
<p>Sam sighed; he was starting to get really tired of this game.</p>
<p>“Ok Gabriel” he started</p>
<p>“You can call me Gabe”</p>
<p>“Oh, please, shut up for just a second, damn it!” Sam snapped.</p>
<p>Gabriel kept silence and sat down in one of the beds.</p>
<p>“Ok Sam,” he said in a calm voice, something that surprised the younger Winchester. “sit down, let’s talk, I’ll listen.” Sam hesitated. “No tricks, I promise.”</p>
<p>Sam slowly approached the bed and sat down beside him.</p>
<p>. . .</p>
<p>The room’s temperature kept on going up and up. Dean had already taken off one of his jackets and was sitting on the floor, his back against a wall, in an attempt to stay cool. Castiel, on the other hand, kept pacing around the room trying to find a way out, a clue, something, anything!</p>
<p>“Cas, could you stay still, please? You’re making me nervous.”</p>
<p>“Sorry, Dean” the angel stopped pacing and sat down next to him. “I’m trying- I really am trying to find a solution to this but I’m not even close” He shut his eyes tightly in frustration. “There’s no doors or windows-“</p>
<p>Dean let out a sarcastic chuckle at that.</p>
<p>“He wouldn’t make it that easy for us.”</p>
<p>“The walls seem too strong to even try to tear them down,” Cas kept ranting ignoring Dean’s comment. “and I can’t even make the damn temperature go down, or at least stop it from still going up!” he let the frustration take over his voice and he buried his face in his hands.</p>
<p>“Hey,” Dean said softly grabbing his wrists, pulling them away from his face “look at me,” Castiel did as he was told and let his eyes meet Dean’s “We’ll find a way out.” Dean finished saying, giving him a comforting little smile.</p>
<p>“It’s not being here that worries me, Dean. At least not as much as the fact that if this temperature thing doesn’t stop, I don’t know what it will do to you and I won’t be able to stop it. I <em>have</em> to get <em>you</em> out of here before that happens, even if I can’t get out myself.”</p>
<p>Dean swallowed. Castiel’s eyes were so open and honest he could feel how worried he was <em>for him</em>. Something wanted him to look away. He didn’t. He was still holding the angel’s wrists, he realised as they felt heavy in his hands, he wondered if it was weird to hold on for so long but he kept on doing so.</p>
<p>“Don’t say that, Cas.” He said trying to get rid of the slight knot that had formed in his throat. “I’m not getting out of here without you.”</p>
<p>“Dean-” the angel tried to argue.</p>
<p>“No, Cas, listen.  I know what you think about yourself. I know you think- you think you’re worthless and unimportant just because you made mistakes but look at me, I’ve made my fair share of mistakes too, and here you are, willing to give your life for me.” His tone changed to something more serious and assertive “Don’t think, not for even one second, that I wouldn’t do the same for you. And you’re not worthless, man, you matter, Cas, you matter to me. So no, there’s no way I’m leaving you behind. I need you. And we’ll find a way out of this like we always do, ok?”</p>
<p>Silence fell after Dean’s little speech and they kept on staring into each other’s eyes. Castiel looked moved by his words, a slight smile letting itself be shown on his lips. Dean finally let go of the angel’s hands.</p>
<p>A few moments passed and they stayed like that until Dean closed his eyes tightly for a second “Fuck, it’s getting hot in here” he said as he started to take off his second jacket.</p>
<p>Castiel, motivated by his comment, got up again and restarted his search for clues.</p>
<p>. . .</p>
<p>“So…” Gabriel said “you think I’m a good person?</p>
<p>“Uhh, not exactly.” Sam answered, getting an inquisitive look from Gabriel. “I know you <em>could</em> be a good person and honestly you’re not THAT far away from being one but you insist on getting away from that path, why?”</p>
<p>“Well Samuel, you’re wrong. I’ll never be a good person.”</p>
<p>Sam frowned at that; he didn’t know why but he just couldn’t believe there wasn’t goodness within the archangel.</p>
<p>“Why do you say that?”</p>
<p>Gabriel sighed.</p>
<p>“Well, truth is… I’ll never be a person. And I don’t want to be one.” He said in a very serious tone despite it being so clearly a joke. “No offense” he added after a second.</p>
<p>Sam couldn’t help but snort at that. He really thought he was finally getting somewhere serious with their conversation.  </p>
<p>“Wait, you didn’t deny the possibility of being good, though. Is there hope?”</p>
<p>Gabriel groaned in annoyance.</p>
<p>“Samsquatch, you’re running around in circles here and I’m getting hungry, how about we take this little conversation to lunch?” he offered.</p>
<p>“We can talk all you want but I’m not leaving this room until you bring Dean and Cas back.”</p>
<p>Gabriel rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“Sam, I can’t do that… not yet at least. I can tell you they’re ok but I could give you something else so that you come with me.”</p>
<p>Sam knew Gabriel. He was manipulative and loved to play with people. But the way they’ve been talking for the past thirty minutes was so honest that he just believed him when he said Dean and Cas were fine and he was relieved to learn that. Still, he chose to keep playing his game, he couldn’t just let him disappear before he set everything back to normal.</p>
<p>“What could you possibly give me that’d be important enough to interest me? Your virginity? No, thanks. You’re not my type.”</p>
<p>“Haha” the archangel replied sarcastically “It’s not that, I lost that one millennia ago… No, Sam, what I have to offer you is something you’ve been looking for a very long time.”</p>
<p>“Stop flirting with me already, I told you you’re not my type.” Sam teased, tired of the archangel being the only dramatic one.</p>
<p>“Ok first off, as I see it, you’re the one who won´t stop insinuating stuff so maybe you DO want something to happen. And second, what I wanted to offer you is this”</p>
<p>He snapped his fingers and in his hand a shoe appeared, just one.</p>
<p>“Is that…?” Sam asked amused.</p>
<p>“A single shoe, lost many years ago to some unlucky misfortune.” Gabriel explained. “I heard this was your favourite pair and I’m sure a loss like this was rough. Here,” he gave him the shoe “it’s all yours again, whether you’re coming with me or not doesn’t change that.”</p>
<p>Sam thought about it for a few seconds.</p>
<p>“Ok, I’ll go have lunch with you” he said, standing up “Where are we going?”</p>
<p>The trickster smiled at him flirtatiously.</p>
<p>“Paris, there’s a really nice coffee shop there that’s my second favourite in the world.”</p>
<p>“Wait, what?! Paris? I thought we would go somewhere close, not a whole other continent away from here!”</p>
<p>Sam was freaking out. This was too much for him.</p>
<p>“You really didn’t think that after coming back to life after so many years I would limit myself going places that are definitely underneath of what I deserve? You disappoint me, thought you knew me better. Only the best for the best.”</p>
<p>Sam was about to argue again but the archangel lifted his hand and as soon as he touched him, they were transported to Paris.</p>
<p>“Are you ok?” He asked when he noticed Sam was a little dizzy. The hunter stumbled a bit and Gabriel quickly grabbed his arm and helped him stay on his feet. “I’m guessing you’ve never been transported this far away.” He said waiting for him to regain his stability. Once he did, he added “Good, let’s go, this way”</p>
<p>. . .</p>
<p>Dean was sweating. A lot. He was only wearing a t-shirt and the rest of his layers were all sprawled across the floor. He was still sitting against the wall but now, he was resting his head against it too and his eyes were closed. Castiel was sitting beside him fanning him with a piece of thick paper he had found.</p>
<p>“How are you feeling?” The angel asked worried.</p>
<p>“Exactly the same as when you asked me ten seconds ago, Cas!” He answered letting out a little laugh. It was not adorable, not at all, just how much his friend worried and was adamant on taking care of him. “Calm down, if something changes, you’ll be the first to know, I promise.”</p>
<p>Cas leaned over him and put his hand over the hunter’s forehead for a few seconds, closing his eyes in concentration. Dean watched him attentively, mesmerised by the angel’s features, he only dared to look at him like this when he knew the other wasn’t looking back.</p>
<p>“Your corporal temperature is normal, that’s good.” He informed sitting back where he was and picking up the paper to fan him again. “Everything else also seems to be in order, well, you might want to slow down with the junk food but that might be a conversation for another time.” Dean smiled at that. “The room’s increase in temperature seems to be slowing down as well, you’re going to be fine Dean. It doesn’t seem like Gabriel is trying to kill you.”</p>
<p>“Then what does he want?” He asked tired of this game.</p>
<p>“I don’t know.” Cas said and sighed in defeat. He copied Dean and also threw his head back against the wall, pondering about his brother’s intentions. “I know Gabriel and I know he can be annoyingly mischievous but most of the times he’s trying to accomplish something with his shenanigans. If he wanted to physically hurt us… or you, he would’ve achieved that almost immediately.”</p>
<p>“Jeez, Cas” Dean said feigning indignation. “I thought you had more faith in me and my abilities.”</p>
<p>“I do, Dean. You’re an excellent hunter, most likely the best one out there. But Gabriel’s an archangel and he’s simply more powerful than both of us together.”</p>
<p>“Yeah... I suppose you’re right.” Admitted the hunter. “Still doesn’t answer my question, what the hell does he want?”</p>
<p>“Maybe I’m wrong” the angel wondered out loud “maybe he doesn’t want anything out of this and it’s just a joke. A very annoying joke. You met him at a time of war,” he explained “but long before that, before Lucifer-” the angel paused for a second.</p>
<p>Dean listened giving him all of his attention, turning his head to stare at him as he talked. Seeing the angel like that, eyes softly closed, head leaned back, pensative and nostalgic, made Dean feel warm inside his chest and it had nothing to do with the ever-growing heat in the room. Cas never talked about his life in heaven and Dean never asked. Not because he wasn’t interested but because he feared he would be overstepping on a subject deeply personal for the angel.</p>
<p>“Before Lucifer’s fall, Gabriel was… annoying” he continued explaining, reminiscing on his heavenly days. “He played pranks on almost everyone, causing disruption all the time. More than once he even dared to meddle with humans causing us to have to come down here to fix his messes. So now that heavenly affairs are… well, back to being boring, maybe he just wants to have fun at other people’s expenses again, no hidden intentions behind his actions.”</p>
<p>Dean hummed in acknowledgement, also trying to figure out the archangel’s motive.</p>
<p>“Before locking us here he told us to ‘fix our issues’” He pointed out and thinking about what that might imply made another knot appear on his throat and something heavy settled in his stomach, making the previous warmth he felt quickly disappear. He cleared his throat in an attempt to sound as normal as possible. “Cas, do you have an issue with me?” as much as he tried to, he couldn’t hide the fear and desperation on his tone. “I know I can be a dick sometimes and I can be too much to be around but-” ugh, he hated talking about his feelings but he had to be more open with Cas if that would stop him from leaving him. Which he always felt was one stupid remark away from happening but he couldn’t let that happen. He couldn’t lose Cas. “I hope you know you can talk to me if you ever need space or if I hurt you somehow.”</p>
<p>At that the angel frowned and opened his eyes turning to look at Dean.</p>
<p>“Dean,” Cas started in the tone he usually used to comfort him. “I have no issue with you. And you’re not ‘too much’. I know things get hard sometimes and that gets the worst out of us but that’s ok, it happens to me too, you don’t have to blame yourself for it. You don’t have to worry about what I think of you because I know you’re a brave, kind and strong soul and I really do enjoy spending time with you. You’re the best human being I’ve ever known.”</p>
<p>During his whole speech his eyes never left Dean’s. The hunter inhaled softly, he hadn’t noticed he was holding his breath and was hoping Cas wouldn’t realise how his compliments made him feel embarrassed like a teenager with a crush. Not that he had a crush!! Because he didn’t. He just didn’t know how to handle compliments from friends, that’s all.</p>
<p>“Best human you know, huh?” He teased with a cocky smile.</p>
<p>The angel smiled back.</p>
<p>“Yes.” He said with complete certainty. “I guess… rescuing you from hell somehow helped me truly see you for who you are and in consequence I care for you more deeply than I do for anyone else.”</p>
<p>Dean didn’t know how to react to that, too many questions swirling in his head and his heart beating like a drum in his chest. He only kept staring at those blue eyes he knew so well by now. They fell into a comfortable silence and stayed like that for a while. Despite the threat of something bad happening either inside or outside the room, neither of them actually minded being trapped together. Maybe in more normal circumstances they could even enjoy basking in each other’s company.</p>
<p>. . .</p>
<p>Sam and Gabriel were enjoying a delightful lunch. Well, Gabriel more than Sam who, even though he appreciated the food and view, couldn’t stop feeling anxious about the situation they were in.</p>
<p>“I’ll admit it, Sam” Gabriel said suddenly, confusing Sam. “All of this time that I’ve been hidden away I did some soul searching. And I’d be a fool if I didn’t admit that I was straying away from ‘the holy path’ or whatever but I’d be even a bigger fool if I didn’t realise that that attitude would only lead me to death by Winchester.” He admitted. His face turning serious and sombre by the end.</p>
<p>“Gabe,” Sam said, offering him a reassuring smile. “you know this is good, right? Choosing to be better. I knew that deep down there was goodness inside of you. Even if you are kind of an asshole sometimes… or most of the time,” the archangel chuckled at that. “something within me knew you couldn’t just be a bad guy.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Sam” Gabe replied honestly. “Sounds like someone is falling for my charm, though” he added in a flirtatious tone.</p>
<p>“Shut up” the hunter said rolling his eyes and failing to hide a smile.</p>
<p>. . .</p>
<p>“Ok so, if we don’t have any issues with each other… what exactly are we supposed to fix?” Dean asked Cas, starting to suspect what the solution to this all was but too afraid to hear the answer.</p>
<p>“Dean I-” the angel swallowed, his tone shifted to something Dean couldn’t quite recognise and that scared him even more than the truths he kept hiding from himself. Something shrunk in Dean’s stomach. “I have been thinking lately and-” Castiel didn’t usually pay much attention to his human body but right now all he could feel was his heart beating unusually fast and loud in his chest and he was using all of his strength not letting the shakiness take over his voice “I don’t have an issue with you but it’s more like the opposite of that.”  </p>
<p>Dean felt his throat become dry and he couldn’t focus on anything other than Cas. He was nervous about what was going to be said next and he wasn’t sure if he was ready to assimilate all of this yet. He spent so long denying it that it had become a somewhat comfortable state to be in but he knew that he couldn’t run away from it forever.</p>
<p>“Cas, I don’t think I’ve been completely honest with you” Dean said.</p>
<p>Castiel wasn’t sure what to expect, he was an angel! A cosmic being! And he was a nervous wreck just having an honest and intimate conversation with his best friend. And yes, there was a chance this could end like he wanted it to but what if he was being delusional? What if, all this time, he completely misunderstood what this was? What would he do then? He didn’t have anywhere to go.</p>
<p>“And I haven’t been honest with myself either.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean, Dean?”</p>
<p>“I mean,” Dean took a deep breath. Both of them were so immersed in this conversation that they failed to notice how the temperature was starting to slowly go back to its initial state. “Ever since, since forever, I’ve known that there was something about- about me that I couldn’t fully accept. And then- you came along and- I don’t know I just… I couldn’t pretend it wasn’t there anymore. No matter how hard I tried to. But what if I don’t want to pretend anymore, Cas?” he pronounced the last word in a prayer and for the first time since he started talking, he looked up to the angel’s eyes. Castiel had never seen so much vulnerability and hope in Dean’s eyes. It was beautiful, he was beautiful. “I think- what I’m trying to say here is that Cas-”</p>
<p>The angel leaned in really close to him, closer than they’ve ever been. Their noses were almost touching. Cas eyes, that had never left his before now, were darting down to his lips. Dean breathed in sharply.</p>
<p>“Dean,” Cas whispered, the air leaving his lips crashing against Dean’s making him feel so many things he couldn’t even start describing them. “Can I?” he asked softly, almost pleading.</p>
<p>“Yes.” Dean didn’t hesitate to answer.</p>
<p>The angel crashed their lips together and Dean quickly reciprocated putting his hands around Cas’ neck, pulling him closer to him. Their lips moved gently, in perfect harmony with each other, but they could both feel the other’s desperate need for more. They pulled apart in need of air.</p>
<p>“Cas” Dean exhaled; his eyes still closed, trying to take in everything that had just happened.</p>
<p>Unexpectedly, Cas got up quickly and stayed still, his back turned to Dean. Panic overcame him as he thought that the angel regretted what just happened and that he had royally fucked up.</p>
<p>“Cas? I thought-”</p>
<p>Cas turned around when he noticed the panic in Dean’s voice.</p>
<p>“No, Dean, you thought correctly.” He reassured him with a soft smile, softer than any other expression Dean had seen on his face before. “And we can- we should keep talking about this later but didn’t you notice? The temperature is going back down, quickly.”</p>
<p>. . .</p>
<p>“Gabe, will you tell me what you did with Dean and Cas?” Sam asked, hoping that by now they could trust each other enough to try to get him to put everything back to normal.</p>
<p>Gabriel smiled mischievously which alarmed Sam a little bit.</p>
<p>“Relax Sam, I already told you they’re fine. I didn’t hurt them or put them at any risk. Actually… it might be about time I set them free.”</p>
<p>Sam was about to ask what he meant when he felt the archangel’s hand on his arm and in a blink found himself back in their motel room. He stumbled and let himself fall on one of the beds.</p>
<p>“Gabriel! You could at least warn me before doing that!”</p>
<p>“Sorry Samsquatch, you know I can’t resist the surprise factor.”</p>
<p>Sam rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“So, you’re going to set them free? Free from what exactly?”</p>
<p>“Here’s the thing,” Gabriel started explaining. “Someone that has had as many experiences as me can easily recognise when someone is conflicted. And our brothers seem to share a very particular conflict, wouldn’t you say?”</p>
<p>Even though Gabriel wasn’t truly explaining what he did, Sam could guess what he was trying to say.</p>
<p>“So, our brothers’ conflict that you’re trying to solve-”</p>
<p>“That I already solved, you mean” Gabe corrected.</p>
<p>“Oh… Oh! You solved <em>it</em>?!” Sam asked excitedly, putting emphasis on the last word.</p>
<p>He felt guilty talking about it openly behind Dean’s back. It’s not that he hadn’t noticed because, come on, he wasn’t stupid. But he thought that it was not his place to bring it up and that it was best if he just let Dean figure it out on his own and tell him about it whenever he felt ready.</p>
<p>“Yep, it seems I did.” Gabriel answered proudly and without waiting any longer snapped his fingers.</p>
<p>Instantly Dean and Cas appeared in the room.</p>
<p>“Sammy” Dean said with relief when he saw his brother again. Sam walked towards him and loosely hugged him for a second. “Are you ok?”</p>
<p>“Yeah” he answered, easing his brother’s concern. “You?”</p>
<p>Dean nodded and forced a smile; he was so busy trying to process everything that happened in the room that he hadn’t thought about what he would say to Sam about…that.</p>
<p>“Yeah yeah, everyone’s fine” Gabriel chimed in “and I’m a good person now or whatever. I solved a few of your problems today so I hope you don’t come looking for me to kill me, deal?”</p>
<p>“Actually, I’m surprised Sam didn’t kill you during all this time we’ve been away” Dean said, genuinely surprised everyone seemed to be acting casually and just threatening enough in case the archangel still wanted to try to hurt them.</p>
<p>“You really think I would put myself in harms way? You disappoint me Dean-O… No, I actually treated Sam to a very nice lunch in Paris. Because as I said, I’m trying to be good for a change” He couldn’t help but cringe at the word good coming from his mouth.</p>
<p>“If you truly are trying to be better brother,” Castiel told Gabriel, putting a hand on his shoulder “I’m proud of you.”</p>
<p>“Thanks Cassie.”</p>
<p>“Wait, hold on, you did what?” Dean questioned Sam, extremely confused about everything they seemed to miss while being trapped.</p>
<p>Sam looked like a little kid that was caught trying to steal candy right before dinner.</p>
<p>“I couldn’t let him run away! I had to stall him until he brought you two back, right?” He tried to defend himself.</p>
<p>“Ouch.” Gabriel said, feigning being hurt. “I thought we actually connected back there”</p>
<p>Sam offered him an apologetic smile. Gabriel smiled back, trying to let him know that he was just teasing.</p>
<p>“Wow, I hope you enjoyed your date” Dean joked. “Maybe you should book yourselves a room”</p>
<p>“Dean!” Sam scolded him, embarrassed.</p>
<p>“Oh, don’t worry, I know exactly where to find one” Gabriel answered winking at Sam. The younger Winchester blushed at the forwardness of the archangel. “But anyway, I should go now. There’s a few more people I should let know about my return.”</p>
<p>“Right, we still have a case to solve too so…” Sam said awkwardly, not being sure about how to say goodbye.</p>
<p>“No, you don’t” Gabriel told them, everyone looked at him confused. “That article was fake, it was all part of my plan, thought you’d figure that out already, aren’t you the smart one? Or did you already fall so hard for me that you can’t think straight?” He asked Sam.</p>
<p>“Ok, knock it off” Dean said saving Sam from being even more awkward about it. “didn’t you just say you have somewhere else to be?” he was annoyed and tired and wanted to be sure they were safe already and, as much as Gabriel said he was trying to be better, Dean still couldn’t fully believe him.</p>
<p>“Yes, right, I’ll be on my way then.”</p>
<p>“Gabriel,” Cas stopped him. “you’ll keep in touch, right?”</p>
<p>“Of course, Castiel” He assured him and shortly after disappeared with the same sound of flapping wings they have heard multiple times during that day.</p>
<p>. . .</p>
<p>Shortly after Gabriel’s departure they decided they should head back to the bunker since their case didn’t really exist. The drive back was only a couple of hours but it felt eternal, they were all unusually quiet, even Sam, who usually tried to lighten the mood whenever the atmosphere felt awkward.</p>
<p>Dean couldn’t stop stealing glances at Cas through the rear-view mirror, getting caught more than once and him catching Cas in return. Causing them both to silently blush and look away.</p>
<p>Once they arrived to the bunker, night was already upon them.</p>
<p>“Should we order some food?” Sam asked as he was leaving some bags on the map table.</p>
<p>“Uh, yeah sure” Dean said, not paying much attention to his brother. “Your pick.” He delegated the task to him which completely took Sam by surprise but, already knowing something was going on, he didn’t question him.</p>
<p>Both Dean and Cas couldn’t stop thinking about everything that happened in The Room. Including their promise to talk more about it later. But they never specified what later meant and neither of them felt confident enough to bring it up, and they obviously wouldn’t do that in front of Sam.</p>
<p>Cas kept following Dean with his eyes, waiting for a clue, a sign, that he wanted to talk but the hunter was completely avoiding looking at him or in his general direction. He hoped that after everything they just went through this didn’t mean that he was ashamed of it and wanted to forget it but the voices in his head were trying to convince him that it was true and that his little fantasy was already over.  </p>
<p>“Ok, I’ll be in my room.” Dean announced and finally looked at Cas, there was nothing new in his gaze, no disgust nor regret, and for that Castiel was thankful. Right before he left the room, he tapped the table twice with his knuckles, probably just for the need of doing something with his hands, Cas thought.</p>
<p>As he walked along the bunker’s corridors, Dean hoped Cas would come after him. He felt dumb wishing for it when he hadn’t really shown more clear signs of wanting that but he was still nervous and processing everything and he didn’t exactly know what else to do now. He closed the door to his room and sat on his bed, after just a couple of seconds he threw the rest of his body against the mattress and let out a long sigh. Opening up emotionally was exhausting, and now he was worrying that Cas might not even come looking for him, but he had to, right? He was the one who said they had to talk more about it. Unless he didn’t really mean it, or he regretted it. Or what if-</p>
<p>There was a knock on the door that made Dean snap out of his train wreck of thoughts. He quickly sat back up and looked around the room making sure everything was presentable.</p>
<p>“Yeah?” he asked, trying his best to sound calm when in reality his heart was once again beating hysterically in his chest.</p>
<p>“Uh, it’s me, Cas.” The familiar voice said from the other side of the door. “May I come in?”</p>
<p>“Sure.”</p>
<p>The angel opened the door and stepped into his room, making sure to close the door again behind him. Dean smiled at him and patted the empty space on the bed beside him, an invitation for him to sit down. Cas took it.</p>
<p>“So… weird day, huh?” Dean said in an attempt to lighten the atmosphere. He wouldn’t lie, it felt awkward as hell. They were best friends; they ARE best friends and yes there was always more than that but now it was just… complicated. Neither of them was sure on how to navigate this. “I mean, your brother is back from the dead and as the expert on the topic I know it can be difficult to process.”</p>
<p>Maybe if he distracted the angel with casual conversation he wouldn’t have to talk about his own feelings. It was a good plan. Except that Castiel always managed to see through his bullshit.</p>
<p>“I’m honestly not that surprised, it’s Gabriel after all.” Cas said and before Dean could say anything else, he quickly added “But that’s not what I’m here to talk about Dean.”</p>
<p>“Right.” Dean swallowed. He couldn’t get away from it then, that was fine. He didn’t really want to avoid this; he was just nervous. “Listen, Cas-”</p>
<p>“You regret it?” He asked, the look of heartbreak in his face was tearing Dean apart so he reached out and grabbed his hands.</p>
<p>“No, no Cas, not at all.” He reassured him. “Do you?”</p>
<p>“No. Everything I said and did in that room, I truly meant it Dean.”  </p>
<p>“Me too, I didn’t finish talking though and I wanted to say that even if I’ve never been sure about- you know, how to handle this part of me” Cas squeezed his hands in support and Dean would be lying if he didn’t say he loved the feeling of finally crossing that line, even for small stuff like this, it was completely worth it. This feeling encouraged him to keep talking. “there’s one thing I’ve been sure of for a long time: you’re special, Cas. And I don’t mean that because you’re an angel, you’re special in many more ways than that. I’ve never felt so comfortable with anyone before and sometimes when I’m with you it feels like that’s all I need, you. What I mean with all this is…” He took a deep breath, it was finally time to say it, no more running away from it. “I love you, Cas.”</p>
<p>Castiel couldn’t believe all of this was happening. He had never felt this many emotions at once, he felt happier than he had ever been.</p>
<p>“I love you too, Dean.” He said with a big smile on his face. Dean felt so relieved to hear him say it back, to know that all that time of pinning his feelings were reciprocated. “I’ve loved you for a very long time.”</p>
<p>For the first time they let themselves stare at each other without holding any feelings back, with pure love and adoration and no shame or fear of it being one sided and impossible. It was all finally out in the open and all those dreams and wishes they hold on to for so long were ready to come true.</p>
<p>“Man, I really want to kiss you right now.” Dean said, unsure if he could just go for it and if it would be welcomed so suddenly so instead, he hoped that revealing his desire would get him the answers he needed.</p>
<p>“Please do.” Castiel told him, almost demanding.</p>
<p>And Dean did as he was told. He closed the gap between them and when their lips met once again it felt like electricity was in the air. Dean was grabbing onto Cas’ trenchcoat pulling him as close as he could while Cas was holding him by his waist, all the gentleness of their first kiss gone and replaced by their mutual aching for more and the urge to never let go of the other. But unfortunately, they had to breathe at some point so Dean pulled away gasping for air but their grip on each other didn’t lessen.</p>
<p>“Cas,” Dean said as the angel trailed soft kisses along his jawline “what does this make us?”</p>
<p>Castiel stopped kissing him to look him in the eyes.</p>
<p>“Whatever you want us to be” he replied sincerely. Dean slightly frowned.</p>
<p>“I’m serious Cas, how are we going to go about this? Are we going to tell people? Sam?? Are you going to kiss me good morning in the kitchen and hold hands when we’re grocery shopping?” The hunter asked growing anxious with each question.</p>
<p>His distress didn’t go unnoticed by the angel who lifted his hands to softly cup Dean’s face. He leaned into the touch and relaxed a bit.</p>
<p>“I would like all of that very much Dean,” Cas told him softly “but while sexuality and being perceived as your partner are not things that concern me, I understand it affects you so I need you to know that all I want is to be able to be with you and be near you. I don’t care what you call it and I don’t mind keeping it private if that’s what you wish for as long as you know that all I want is you.”</p>
<p>Dean wasn’t expecting an answer like that, in reality he doesn’t even know what he was expecting, he was just starting to spiral but Cas completely caught him off guard, and somehow it was exactly what he needed to hear, which made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. He could feel his cheeks getting warmer and he felt embarrassed that he was blushing so he tugged at Cas’ coat pushing him towards himself and he let them both fall against the mattress, Cas laying weirdly on top of him. He hugged the angel tightly and hid his face on the crook of his neck.</p>
<p>“This is too good to be true, Cas!” he mumbled against the angel’s skin, beaming with happiness. Cas couldn’t help but laugh at Dean’s childish reaction, and his laughter echoed through his chest and Dean was so close to him that he could feel it too, he decided right then that that was the best feeling in the world. “You’re too good, I don’t deserve this.”</p>
<p>The angel’s laughter suddenly stopped and he moved apart just enough to look at Dean face to face. His expression was very serious and Dean felt very intimidated for a moment.</p>
<p>“Don’t <em>ever</em> say that again, Dean Winchester.” He said threatening. “You deserve happiness and if I can take part in providing that happiness it would be my pleasure to do so.” Even though his words were sweet, his tone didn’t match them. Dean believed that if he said something like that again Cas wouldn’t hesitate to physically fight him. And Dean wouldn’t admit it out loud but he was into it.</p>
<p>Dean wanted to kiss him until their lips felt numb, and he was going to if there hadn’t been an unexpected knock on the door.</p>
<p>“Dean,” Sam’s voice said from the corridor. “the pizza is here.”</p>
<p>Cas started to get up, with the intention of putting distance between him and Dean in case Sam decided to come inside. When Dean realised what he was doing he stopped him. If there’s something he realised that day is how he never wants to waste any opportunity of being like this with Cas, because he was right, he could make Dean happy but he had to let that happen and he didn’t want fear to interfere with his happiness anymore.</p>
<p>“We’ll be right there” Dean told Sam.</p>
<p>“We? Is Cas there? I thought he was in his room” Sam asked, curious. It wasn’t unusual for their best friend to spend time with Dean in his room but after all the awkwardness he had to endure with the both of them on their car ride Sam was surprised to hear the were hanging out.</p>
<p>“Uh, yeah, no. He’s here.” Dean said and smiled at Cas in a way that Cas recognised as him having some sort of plan. He raised his eyebrow questioningly at Dean who just reached to give him a short kiss before adding “He’s in his boyfriend’s room now.”  </p>
<p>Cas looked at him in disbelief and with happiness taking over his features. He knew this was a big step for Dean and the word ‘boyfriend’ kept buzzing in his ears, the way Dean said it felt so important and it made him want to hear him say it a hundred more times.</p>
<p>Dean could almost hear the gears turning in his brother’s head. He was ecstatic that he said that but the silence was making him nervous, he was pretty sure Sam wouldn’t react badly to this but he couldn’t help but question it. He felt Cas’ hands cupping his face again and the angel gently rubbed his thumb along his cheek in a comforting manner. Dean, grateful for the gesture, lifted his hand to grab Cas’ wrist and turned his head just enough to be able to kiss the angel’s palm.</p>
<p>“Oh.” Sam said after a couple of seconds that, to Dean, felt like a year in hell. “Ok, I’ll wait for you guys in the kitchen then.” He acted as if he was just told the weather report for the day and not something monumental like this. Dean didn’t know whether to be offended or relived. They could hear the sound of steps as Sam started to walk away. “I’m proud of you, by the way!” Sam’s voice echoed through the corridor.</p>
<p>There it was, Dean thought, he knew Sam wouldn’t let something like this go without a sentimental remark of some kind. He also knew that his eyes were not at all stinging with a couple of tears wanting to set themselves free.</p>
<p>“Are you ok?” Cas asked kissing the corner of his eyes. Ok, so maybe he was tearing up but Dean nodded. “I’m proud of you too, boyfriend” he added putting emphasis in the last word and Dean loved how it sounded falling from Cas’ lips.</p>
<p>“Is boyfriend alright for you?”</p>
<p>“It’s perfect.” Cas said in a soft whisper.</p>
<p>Dean leaned in once again and kissed him for the fourth time that day. Knowing that he would get to do this whenever he wanted to felt like heaven… or even better than that. Cas wouldn’t tell him this yet but he knew, for a fact, that this was better than any heaven they could offer him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>